<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Ears For You by FrozenMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935796">All Ears For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories'>FrozenMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a thing for Greg's ears. Plot? Not really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Ears For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts">panchostokes (badwolfrun)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/gifts">deltajackdalton</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know," Nick turns over lazily so he can look at Greg, who merely tilts his head sideways to meet his gaze, "you have really cute ears."</p>
<p>"I... What?" Greg chokes on a laugh.</p>
<p>"You do," Nick can't help the grin from spreading across his face. He means it, of course, but Greg's dumbfounded expression amuses him greatly.</p>
<p>"Nobody's ever said that to me before," Greg muses with a frown. "In fact, I used to get teased for them a lot," he adds in an afterthought. Now it's Nick's turn to frown. He didn't mean to open any old wounds and his heart aches for little Greggo. He's seen the pictures of him in full head gear and braces, he knows Greg wasn't exactly popular around school. He should've just kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he offers quickly and leans in to press a soft kiss to Greg's cheek. "I really like them, though."</p>
<p>He gently traces the shell of Greg's ear with his fingertip and by the time he reaches the lobe Greg's lips have curved into a smile.</p>
<p>"That tickles," he halfheartedly complains and Nick can't help but flick at it in response.</p>
<p>The giggle he erupts from Greg sends tingles through his belly. Pushing up on his elbow he moves to straddle Greg so he can reach the other ear as well, where he repeats the same motions over and over until he has Greg gasping for air and squirming with laughter.</p>
<p>"Stop it, Nicky, stop!" Greg heaves between giggles and yells. The pleas don't make him stop, though he does slow down to give his boyfriend a chance to catch his breath.</p>
<p>He fully expects Greg to try and struggle away from him, but instead Greg reaches up and tugs at Nick's earlobes with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Yours are cute, too," he smirks and rubs his thumbs across the shells. The look in his eyes changes from amused to something more intense and he lightly scrapes his fingers along the back of Nick's head to pull him down.</p>
<p>They share a leisurely kiss, with just enough tongue to tease. When they part Nick grins and brings his mouth down closer to Greg's ear. He kisses his jaw, the faintest scratch of stubble rubbing against his skin, before he travels on toward the earlobe. He licks, probingly, then sucks it between his lips.</p>
<p>Greg groans into his ear. The sound is warm and familiar and it spurs Nick on to suck a little harder. The fingers at the back of his skull dig in sharply and he grins before he carefully scrapes his teeth across the new found pleasure spot.</p>
<p>He can't decide if Greg is humming or purring but it doesn't matter as long as he continues to make those noises.</p>
<p>Nick traces the outline of Greg's ear, taking mental notes of his reactions. He feels his body respond to Greg's hoarse voice even though they've only just finished an extensive round of love making.</p>
<p>Greg feels it too.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you had an ear fetish," he mumbles, one hand traveling down the length of Nick's back while the other still cradles his head.</p>
<p>Nick chuckles into Greg's neck, presses a kiss to his still sweaty skin, and then returns his attention to the soft flesh of Greg's ear.</p>
<p>"I think it's more of a general Greg fetish," he confesses quietly.</p>
<p>"Fine with me," Greg chuckles in return.</p>
<p>His traveling hand tickles at Nick's side, gently encouraging him to intensify his grinding motions. Nick feels himself harden between their bodies, spurred on by Greg's motions and the sounds of his quiet moans.</p>
<p>Their skin is still slick and Greg's body seems too spent to join Nick for another round but his legs tangle with Nick's anyway, pulling him close.</p>
<p>They grind and glide slowly while Nick keeps sucking at Greg's ear. Every now and then he lifts his head to share another open-mouthed kiss, and then slides his lips down to the other ear.</p>
<p>Greg squirms against him, sounding very much like he's going to come from the sensation. Nick can feel the tension building deep inside of him.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Greg," he moans when he feels Greg lick a hot wet stripe up his throat. Everything in him is trembling with pre-orgasmic bliss. And then Greg slowly sucks his earlobe between his teeth and Nick tumbles over the edge.</p>
<p>With his face buried into Greg's neck he rides out the waves of pleasure while Greg moves in sync with him and Greg's arms wrap tightly around him to hold him until he comes down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>